everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Agape Cyprian
She is a 2017-introduced, all-around sweet beauty queen who is also generous and very charming, being a daughter of Aphrodite, and a responsible and trustworthy sister. Character What Is She Like? Like her mother, Agape is truly a (part) goddess of love. But instead of the super romantic, desire kind of love Aphrodite embodies, Agape embodies ''agape, ''(lol,) or selfless, unconditional love. It's is the purest form of love, free from expectations, and loves regardless of the flaws of others. This is how Agape acts. She forgives and forgets, she doesn't hold grudges and has an unlimited amount of compassion. She is kind, smart, a little headstrong, prideful, charming, sweet, optimistic, gentle, multi-talented, strategical, spontaneous, polite, thoughtful, understanding, comforting, protective of her friends, affectionate, caring, very dependable, happy-to-help, and has a strong sense of justice. She can be strategic when necessary but is usually very kind-hearted. When she cares, she cares deeply and loves pretty much everyone, everything, and new Aphrodite kids she has never met before. Agape is the practical embodiment of the soft, sweet, ''loving ''side of love. She believes that everyone and everything is beautiful, despite occasionally suffering from self-doubt and anxiety issues, but this is rare, as she's one of those people who always pretty much is perfect. She is also an excellent planner and is very organized and can orchestrate almost anything very smoothly. She almost acts like an adult because she is super responsible, mature and trustworthy. She can use charmspeak, which means she can use her voice to persuade someone to do her bidding. She may only have low-level love powers, but she can shapeshift into a dove, swan, hare, sparrow, turtle-dove, or a rabbit. She can also speak to these animals. She can also create golden apples and make statues come to life. (Her last two powers are the reason she is Aphrodite in Atalanta and Hippomenes and Pygmalion and Galatea.) Her BFF, Sandra Arcadian, also taught her how to use handguns, and she now owns a rose gold gun with flower designs that shoots crystal rose-shaped bullets called Enchantment that can turn from a gun to a flower crown to a sharp flower-shaped throwing disc that comes back to her hand. She occasionally wears it so she can defend herself. (This happens after Sisterly Love and the defeat of the dark gods.) She also is a very talented makeup artist and outfit designer. She may be dating Deene Hopebringer now, but since in Agape's myths she doesn't have any partner, they plan to get married after their destinies. They will still meet each other in their destinies. (Spoiler: They get married.) = What Does She Look Like? She has caramel hair that was braided over one shoulder, almond-shaped gold and intelligent eyes, and a face that appeared to be timeless, she also seemed to radiate a natural glow in the moonlight, and she would have neither flab nor acne. Her lips are a gentle shade of pale rose pink. Her hair is usually in a V-braid or a high ponytail. She can also change her appearance at will. Interests and Hobbies Myth How The Myth Goes https://www.britannica.com/topic/Aphrodite-Greek-mythology How Does Agape Fit Into It? After the myth, Aphrodite started visiting cities across Greece every hundred years, to make sure everyone still worshipped her and her powers. Once when she visited Cyprus, she met a seriously good-looking man who was also funny and smart named Andronicus Cassian who wrote scientific studies and humor stories. Aphrodite fell in love, disguised herself as a mortal and had Agape nine months later. Sadly, Andronicus Cassian died from the flu, and so Aphrodite part-time raised Agape in Cyprus, where she met Agape's father and where she was most worshipped and where Agape lived until she turned seven, which is when Aphrodite started to let Agape live on Olympus and turned her into a minor goddess. So yes, Agape lived on Olympus for most of her life. Relationships Her Family Aphrodite - Mother She is actually in a very good relationship with her mother. Seeing how many powers Aga inherited, Aphrodite did favor her over some kids, such as Diamond Dite. She was raised by her aunt, Andrinni Cerrun, mostly, but Aphrodite did come in time to time, never missed her birthday, and was very nice to Aga. Aphrodite took Agape to Olympus when she was seven, which is when Aphy took more responsibility toward Agape as a mother. Overall, they have a pretty good mother-daughter bond. Diamond Dite - Sister The two are quite close, even if Diamond's a Rebel, Agape doesn't care and loves Diamond anyway. Agape pities Diamond for what their mother put her through and is there for Diamond through thick and thin. Andronicus and Andrinni Cassian - Father and Aunt As her father died before she was born, she doesn't have an official relationship with her dad. Andrinni is somewhat prevalent in Agape's life, as she did raise Agape 65% of the time when Aga was little, until she turned 10, while Aphrodite did 35%. Andrinni does care a lot for Agape, vice-versa. They frequently exchange letters. Storge L. Cupid - Niece she loves her niece and watches her youtube vids After EAH She gets married to Deene Hopebringer and has twins name Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer, and Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer. The last two names are homages to Valerie de Milo and Diamond Dite respectively. Her Friends Sandra Arcadian, Elpidios Onchestus, Diamond Dite, Esmerelda Amnissocult. Her Pet She has a baby pet swan named Crystalite. Crystalite has a beak that is always shiny as a crystal and eyes that were as bright as crystals, which was why she was named Crystalite. Her collar was enchanted by Aphrodite so she can talk. Theme Songs * Beautiful by Christina Aguilera "Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say, Yes words won't bring us down, We are beautiful in every single way" The whole song works and talks about her empathizing and insecure side. * Count On Me by Bruno Mars "You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I'll be there, And I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4, 3, 2" Most of the song works to show how she can be always relied on and is very trustworthy. Outfits '''Signature/Normal: '''She usually wears a slim pale-pink knee-length gown with a gold-woven belt embedded with jewels that resembles Aphrodite's girdle. She also wears gold sandal wedges, pink crystal heart-shaped diamond earrings, and her hair down. She also wears a golden circlet headband with rose quartz hearts. '''Wave 2: '''Agape switches her style a little, pairing pink and blue. She makes her hair oak brown and slightly curly, threading arctic blue and fuchsia pink ribbons around portions of hair. She sports a new sleeveless bubblegum pink dress that goes 15cm below the knee. Her waist is marked off with a sky blue ribbon, and on her skirt are lots of fuchsia pink and arctic blue hearts. She also wears a necklace with a bumblebee yellow ribbon and a fuchsia pink heart pendant. '''Battlefield Beach Party: '''She wears a watermelon pink bikini with rose pink hearts, but instead of shoulder straps, it's a band around the breast. She also wears a rose pink flower crown with magenta purple leaves. She also wears magenta purple sandals and translucent rose pink sunglasses. '''Mythos Dance: '''In this webisode, Agape gives herself wavy cinnamon brown hair with watermelon pink and daisy white streaks. Her gown is based off her pet swan Crystalite. The bodice and small puffed sleeves of her dress is watermelon pink with rouge pink and daisy white feathers covering her dress, starting at the waist. She wears her hair in a coiled bun with a V-braid, plus rouge pink ribbons holding the hairstyle together. She also has daisy white heart-strand dangly earrings. '''Final Fate/ Legacy Day: '''Agape is wearing an elegant carnation pink flowy sleeveless ballgown-like dress with a gold glittery bodice and rows of tiny watermelon and peony pink crystals from a little above her ankle to the bottom of her dress. Her dress also has a sweetheart neckline and a caramel-colored braided belt. Her shoes are carnation pink Grecian sandals with criss-cross straps going up to her knee. She also wears a gold necklace and matching gold bracelets with her natural caramel hair in an updo. '''Wedding Outfit: '''Agape wears this during the wedding scene in Sister’s Night Out. Her dress is sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline that just reaches the floor. The bodice is daisy white, with rose quartz lining the top, with a rose gold rose brooch in the middle, and the classic Agape golden braided belt that has rose quartz embedded into it. The skirt explodes out from the belt, with rose gold ribbon lining the bottom. She wears gold knee-high lace-up sandals, three rose gold bangles on her right arm, and a rose quartz necklace. Her hair is in a fancy updo where most of it is in a bun, some wraps around the bun in a braid, and the rest falls down her back with a sheer rose gold veil on top. '''Mythos Got Talent: '''She is wearing a golden long-sleeve armor-like top and daisy white leggings that are padded on the inside paired with golden sneaker-style running shoes. Her hair is golden blonde with streaks of rose gold. '''After EAH/Royally Ever After: '''Whilst Agape is still a goddess, she doesn't live on Olympus anymore, just her husband and children in the EAH world. She wears a rose pink top styled like the top of a chiton with golden flowers as shoulder brooches that flares out at the waist, paired with denim jeans that go to about 10cm above the ankle that have the knees ripped out. She wears millennial pink mini-heels tied with satin ribbons at the ankle like a ballerina. She also wears her signature golden circlet headband, her heart-shaped diamond earrings, and a new rose-shaped watch on her left wrist. Schedule Name Etymology First Name Her first name, Agape is good for three reasons. Agape is a Greek name, means unconditional love, and starts with A, like Aphrodite. Agape is also, actually, the type of love that is also called universal love, as in how Agape can appreciate all the little things, and the big things in life. Surname Her surname, Cyprian, is ''not ''Agape's first surname. Her actual one is Cassian, from her father, and so that was her first. She adopted Cyprian when she started attending EAH, in that she had to have a surname attributed to her destiny. Cyprus was where Aphrodite first came to after she was born and it was one of her main cult centers, and she was sometimes referred to as 'Lady of Cyprus'. Agape liked Cyprian a bit more than Cassian, and so kept it. (Cassian is derived from Cassia, a Greek name that meant cinnamon.) Middle Names Her middle names are Pearla and Lovebird. Pearls are sacred to Aphrodite, Pearla is a Latin name that means precious, and pearls symbolize femininity, love, charity, and purity, which all can allude to Agape. Lovebirds are social and affectionate creatures. Trivia *She has a photographic memory. *She is an Aquarius, her birthday is on Valentines Day. *She is the gossip columnist for the Newspaper Club. *Her favorite color is carnation pink. *She can make a very delicious strawberry sugar cookie. *This is the link to her Pintrest page. *Her mother taught her how to apply makeup before she could talk. *Since learning how to fight, she and Sandra are also skilled at a thing they call "Sparring's Dance" where they fight, but it's so well coordinated it's like dancing. *Her ideal portrayer and faceclaim would be Emma Watson. Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Pygmalion and Galatea Category:Atalanta and Hippomenes Category:The Judgment of Paris